


Chasing Shadows

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Broken Raza, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, No spoilers for Season 2, Protective Three, Set after season one, Sick Fic, Sick!One, Space Illness, angst with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know why you ended up in my room or, I don’t know, why you suddenly got it in your head that it was a good idea to try and spoon with me? Against my will, I might add. I should space you for that. You’re lucky I’m feeling charitable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this back in April...I wanted to finish it before the new season. I mostly need to edit everything (which is the hardest part for me...)
> 
> No beta today
> 
> No spoilers for anything other than Season One

Something strange woke Three from his dream. A feeling. Not alarm or fear. It felt like static. A shiver ran down Three’s spine as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight. Three peeled his eyelids apart as he drifted towards a state of wakefulness. He was on his side. Arm curled under the pillow cushioning his head. He wondered what the feeling meant and who he could kill to get rid of it. 

They were still in FTL. He could tell. The smooth hum of the Raza didn’t cry alarm. There was no obvious danger or shinny new emergency to get up and deal with. It was a shameful waste of a good dream. Three blinked his blurry eyes and frowned at the wall when he noticed an odd shadow. Confused he glanced over his shoulder and flinched violently when he saw a pale face watching him in the dark. 

“What the damned hell?” Three cursed and flipped over completely to glare down One. “You’d better have a damned good reason to be creeping around in my room. All uninvited like.”

One didn’t say anything. He didn’t even move. He stood there in the dark, shirtless and shoeless, clad only in a pair of dark sleep pants. The younger man’s face was hard to read in the dim light. It was unnerving how still he was. 

Concerned, Three checked for any glint or sign that One was holding a weapon. Maybe the bastard had finally snapped. Three quickly thought back to earlier that night when he’d called One some not so nice things and wondered if he’d gone too far. It hadn’t been the worst things he’d ever said to One. Didn’t even make the top fifty.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Three asked again, just in case the idiot hadn’t heard. “This is my room.” No response. Three snarled. “What are you hard of hearing tonight, pretty boy?” 

Nothing. Not a word or sound. Then suddenly, slowly, One moved forward, cautiously swaying before he crawled onto the bed next to Three. Three backed up, uncertain. Even in the dark Three could see something was off about One’s eyes. They were hooded – dull. 

“One?” Three questioned nervously as One moved in closer and then suddenly laid down. All worry fled Three’s mind and was instantly replaced by burning irritation. “Get the hell out of my bed!” He growled and shoved at the other man. “Do I look like the sharing type? I’m not!”

The bed shook when One jumped back from the physical contact and promptly fell onto the floor with a sharp yelp. 

“Get out!” Three shouted again, pushing up into a more seated position. 

“Three?” One’s shaken voice asked as his head popped up beside the edge of the bed. “What happened? Where – ”

“Are you serious?” Three asked and moved off the bed to escort his unwelcome intruder out of his room. One stared up at him with innocent eyes that made Three explode all over again. “You expect me to believe you didn’t walk in here and try and sleep with me? Forget it. I’m not repeating myself again – get out!” 

“I don’t understand – ” One frowned and with between Three’s rough assistance and the support of the bed he managed to stand on shaky legs. “Where – why am I – ?”

“Get out!” Three shouted and shoved One towards the door. Three loomed angrily as he watched One stumble, teeter, totter and scramble across the room to the door. Much to Three’s annoyance, One didn’t leave. One stopped at the door and turned back, face still screwed up in confusion.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t – ?” One cut his next words off with a gasp when Three threw a pillow at his face. One ducked and fled the room without another word. Three watched One until he disappeared and frowned in wonder. What the hell had that been about? 

With a scowl Three walked to the door and hit the lock. 

As he sprawled back down across his bed Marcus wondered what the hell had gotten into One. 

__

 

The next morning Three stormed into the mess hall and glared daggers in One’s direction. The younger man had the decency of looking sheepish as he averted his gaze. Three watched One stare meaningfully into his cup of coffee. As if the dark nectar held all the secrets life had to offer. It was coffee, so hell, it probably did hold all the answers. 

There was only one question Three wanted answered and unfortunately coffee had nothing to do with it. 

Three waited until he had his own cup of caffeine before he turned on his crewmate. “Okay, asshole, what the hell?” 

“About last night?” One winced with careful eye contact. “I honestly don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Three slowly repeated. “You don’t know why you ended up in my room or, I don’t know, why you suddenly got it in your head that it was a good idea to try and spoon with me? Against my will, I might add. I should space you for that. You’re lucky I’m feeling charitable.” 

A small ripple of pleasure rolled through Three when he saw One flinch and look away. Concern followed. “You really don’t know?” 

“I don’t – I swear.” One looked up with tired brown eyes. “I couldn’t sleep and then I think I finally drifted off only to wake up falling onto your floor. I don’t know how I got there. I don’t even remember leaving my room.” 

Five walked in and took immediate interest in their conversation. “You were sleepwalking?” Three reasoned that she could hear them from down the hallway. Of course she could have just been eavesdropping just outside the door.

“Sleepwalking?” Three and One echoed in unison. 

“Wow, yeah – I mean,” Five giggled. “Sorry, that was kind of awesome, how you said it together so perfectly. Right, well, you know, sleepwalking. When you go for a walk and you are still asleep.” 

“Sleepwalking.” One repeated in consideration. 

“What about sleepwalking?” Two asked as she filed in the room with Four walking silently behind her. 

“One decided to pay me a visit last night,” Three filled them in with a touch of cruelty. Maybe more than a touch. “Now he claims he has no memory of it.” 

Two raised both of her eyebrows at the news and looked at One with concern. “Is that true?” Three kind of enjoyed imagining where her imagination was taking her. Was that a hint of jealously he heard?

“I don’t remember how I got there.” One blushed a pretty shade of pink. “I was trying to sleep and then I was – ”

“Trying to cuddle with me. In my room. Shirtless.” Three interrupted. When no one seemed as concerned with the facts he was giving them, Three added. “In my bed!” 

One went from a pleasant pink to deep scarlet. “I don’t – I didn’t – ”

“Aw, he’s embarrassed.” Five joined in on the teasing. “It’s okay, Three has that effect on some people. Remember that poor girl who snuck onboard the ship on that last station? She was so head over heels!” 

One stood, nearly knocking his chair over and hurried from the room. “Sweet cakes!” Three called after him and let out a bark of laughter. “Don’t run away scared, maybe your heart is telling you something. I’m your destiny!” 

The rest of the crew joined in with laughter as One disappeared down the hall. 

Some people just didn’t know how to take a joke. 

__

 

That night Three sat with his back propped up against the headboard of his bed. Casually he flipped through the pig-book. He’d already read it a few times, but keeping it was better than giving it back to One. The guy was always desperate for something to read. Three was studying one of the faded pictures when his door slid open. Annoyance turned into a grin when Three saw who had forgotten to press the bell. 

“What, coming back for seconds, sweet cheeks?” Three mocked. One didn’t say anything as he swayed forward. Three narrowed his eyes and tipped his head to the side as he checked One over. His smile melted off of his face. Unlike the previous encounter the lights were on and he could see One clearly. 

“One? Hey! Pretty boy?” Three asked when he saw the same hooded eyes and slack expression in plain light. One had been creepy enough in the dark, sure, but he was far more disconcerting in the light. One looked like a zombie – pale-faced and glassy, unfocused eyes. 

“Are you sleeping again?” Three tried to laugh, but tensed when One didn’t answer and continued his slow approached to the bed. 

One reached the edge of the bed. Without so much as a blink he slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress next to Three. Three watched cautiously and slowly, carefully reached over and waved his hand in front of One’s dull eyes. Lifeless eyes. They didn’t react to the movement. One didn’t flinch a single muscle. 

Curious and a tiny bit afraid, Three let One crawl onto the bed next to him and watched as One started to lean in. At first Three thought One was actually going to press his lips against his in some sort of awkward sleep-kiss. Just before One’s lips touched Three’s One finally blinked and confusion washed over his previously blank expression. 

“Hey there, pretty boy.” Three greeted with a raised an eyebrow. He watched with a smirk as One jerked his head back when he realized how close they were. 

“Wha—where?” One questioned as he searched the room and then Three’s face. “I – I did it again?” 

“Apparently.” Three smirked. “This is some kind of weird joke, right? I think you’re faking it.” That was a lie. Three honestly didn’t think One was that good of an actor. Still it was fun to watch One squirm.

“No.” One’s eyes widened as he pushed himself off the bed to stand. He swayed, but managed to stay upright. “No I – ”

“Subconsciously want to sleep with me?” Three grinned sloppily. “Or maybe it isn’t subconscious at all? No one could blame you. I mean, look at me.” he gestured to his manly physic with the book still in his hands. “If I were you I’d sleepwalk into my bed too. Take off your pants, let’s get this done – who knows? I might even enjoy slipping into your tight ass.” 

One’s face dropped. “You can’t be serious. I didn’t – I’m not!” 

“Please.” Three laughed. “You want me. Admit it.” 

With a prideful scoff One turned and left the room. 

“Next time bring condoms!” Three called after One’s retreating back. “And you can drop the sleepwalking act!” 

Life on the Raza was weird. Three liked it.

__

 

Three didn’t see One at all the following day. Not in the mess. Not in the hallways of the Raza. Not until that night. Like clockwork One showed up and slowly made his way over to Three’s bed. 

“Back at it again with the sleepwalking act?” Three grinned and sat back, spine curved against the headboard and hands folded behind his head, elbows pointed up in the air. 

One stumbled and fell. 

“Graceful.” Three laughed. He leaned slightly to the side in order to get a glimpse of the pile of One on the floor. “Seriously though, it would be easier to walk if you had your eyes open all the way.” Despite the mockery, One didn’t stir. 

“One?” Three asked. Again One didn’t move. 

In a heartbeat Three was off his bed and onto the floor next to One. “Damn it, move or something.” Three cursed and poked One in the shoulder. His concern was met with a low moan and fluttering eyes. 

“What the hell?” Three demanded when One looked up at him with foggy eyes. 

“Again?” One moaned and closed his eyes as if it hurt to keep them open. 

“Yep.” The concern Three had felt started to drip away and his malice returned. “This time you tripped and fell on your face.” Three poked at the bruise forming on the side of One’s face. “Damn you’re pale.” 

“I should go.” One breathed and moved to stand. 

“Why? You’ll just wander back here.” Three pointed out, although there was no proof that would happen. So far One had only come to his room once each night. 

“Not if I don’t sleep.” One argued without heat. 

“Really?” Three raised an eyebrow. “And people say you’re the smart one. Is that what you’ve been doing the last few nights? Going back to your room and not sleeping the rest of the night?” 

One blushed red. “It’s worked so far.” 

“And that explains why you look like shit.” Three rolled his eyes. “Obviously you want to sleep here for some reason. So sleep. I’m not going to stop you and the bed is big enough for the both of us.” 

“But what if – ”

“I promise not to violate you without your explicit and very awake permission.” Three sighed, hands resting on his hips. “Promise.” 

One still looked uncertain. Three decided it was fair given that they never really had gotten along. One had become wary of Three. It was reasonable, really. One was always waiting for Three to make a joke at his expense or start another argument. One started his fair share of arguments too. It was just how things were. 

Sometimes Three wished things could be different. After they had learned Six was the mole things had gotten easier. The tension level had gone down, but it was still there. That knowledge that they had turned against each other with such ease lingered. The trust was fractured. 

“I swear.” Three reiterated with serious eyes, all smirks gone. “Maybe all you need is a good nights sleep.” 

“I could get that in my own bed,” One exhaled in defeat. “But for some reason I keep ending up here.” 

“Then here, I guess, you’ll stay.” Three smirked and motioned to the bed. “Come on, but if you try and cuddle with me you’re going to get another bruise and it won’t be from the floor.” 

“Right.” One sighed again and slowly crawled onto the bed next to Three. He laid down, tittering on the very edge with his back turned towards Three. Brave, Three thought, but smiled a little as he admired the gentle curve of One’s spine. He was too boney, Three thought. And pale. One needed to eat more. Maybe Three would give up some of his green bar stash – maybe. 

One had drifted off well before Three finally closed his eyes.


	2. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished editing this chapter! (And even still I'm sure there are mistakes because I am not the best at grammar...but yeah) 
> 
> Season 2 starts tonight and I'm both excited and scared. I'm also a little sad because I have to work during the first airing, but I'm hoping to get home in time to see the second showing! 
> 
> Anyway, this new chapter is a present for you guys! Thanks for supporting my little works of fiction!

Three woke the next morning curled around a warm body. Still half asleep he buried his nose into the crook of his companion’s neck and inhaled their sweetly unique scent of coffee mixed with a hint of some kind of flowery soap. It was too soon to break apart.

Gently Three ran his fingers up and down the stranger’s naked arm. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet and ruin the moment. It was rare to have another person so close to him. Feeding the touch-starved side of himself he kept hidden. With his crew he had a prickly persona to display. He had to be strong. Independent. Three had a part to play and he wasn’t one to disappoint. With a casual stranger Three could explore the other sides of himself he couldn’t share with the crew of the Raza.

Whoever he was spooning with slept on undisturbed. They fit together perfectly. Their bodies touched in all the right places.

With a sinful groan Three finally peeled his eyelids apart and looked down at his temporary lover. It was One. What the hell was One doing in his bed? Three frowned and tried to think back through the rising confusion and downright panic.

Sluggishly the memories of the last few nights squeezed through the morning haze. Three froze instead of pushing One off the bed like he had threatened minutes before they had fallen asleep together. It was a rare moment. A moment that Three knew he might never have again.

It was clear to Three that One didn’t know what the hell he wanted. Or who. The younger man had been searching for love ever since they had woken up without their memories. It was pathetic to watch. Barely passing as entertainment. Three wondered if it had something to do with the death of One’s forgotten wife. Maybe what was left of Derrick Moss was still grieving.

Snooping and overhearing a few conversations had clued Three into the twisted secret. He’d searched for information on Derrick Moss and learned the billionaire and Marcus Boone’s paths had apparently crossed. Before the Raza. Before the memory loss and all their known adventures.

In prison Three and One had hashed everything out. After a petty shouting match they had gotten into an impressively childish fistfight and eventually ‘made up.’ It was obvious One no longer wanted the revenge Derrick Moss had been after when he changed his face. If One had wanted to kill Three he’d missed several ideal opportunities to do so. Three figured he was safe. Well, as safe as someone could be in their line of work.

Three wondered what had happened, sometimes. Why would he have killed a billionaire’s wife? He figured it had to have been a contract. Someone else had wanted her dead. Or someone had wanted to hurt Derrick Moss and Catherine Moss was the best solution. It was crap, but crap was reality most of the time. For all Three knew Marcus Boone had killed Catherine Moss so that he could have Derrick Moss to himself. The truth was lost, though, probably forever. Maybe even for the best.

All they had was the future and damn it, Three wanted his future to include One. Even though they had ‘made up’ in prison the odds of One ever letting Three close was slim to none. They were too busy pushing each other away.

Three relished the feeling of his fingertips brushing over One’s pale skin. He wanted to cling to this moment where he could hold One in his arms and not risk being hurt. One was blind to what Three felt, which was for the best. Being together and ruining it would be worse than being apart but still together. Not that it made sense. Sometimes nothing made sense and Three could accept that.

The Raza shook violently.

Three cursed colorfully as the peaceful illusion of morning was broken. He quickly unwrapped himself from One and winced as he waited for One’s soft brown eyes to blink open. He waited for the argument to start. Three even had an insult loaded on the tip of his tongue ready to be fired – but One’s eyes remained closed.

The alarms started screaming, pulsating within the room, but One slept on undisturbed. The air was literally vibrating from the sound and One didn’t twitch.

A second ticked by with Three staring at One, waiting for him to wake up, but the younger man remained deathly still. The longer One stayed asleep the more Three’s throat started to swell shut with terror. The harder it got for Three to breathe the faster his heart raced.

Vaguely Three knew he should grab the com link on his bedside table to check on whatever had sent the alarms into a frenzy, but he was too afraid to move. Then he was too afraid not to move. With a shaky hand Three shook One’s shoulder, but the pale body stayed silent and only moved to breathe.

“One.” Three rumbled. “Hey!”

Nothing.

“Shit.” Three cursed and rolled over to snatch up his com and stick it in his ear. He activated the device and caught the middle of what Two was saying.

_“ – blew. Android is trying to figure it out. Five I’m going to need you – ”_

“Hey!” Three interrupted whatever she was going to say. The Raza could wait. “Something’s wrong with One.”

_“What now?_ ” Two asked, exasperated. _“If this is about him sleepwalking this really isn’t the time – ”_

“He won’t wake up.” Three interrupted again and shook One’s shoulder harder, just to be sure. “I can’t wake him up.”

Heavy silence filled the line.

_“Five get to the bridge, Three, take One to the infirmary – Four, help Three out. Android can set up a scan, but we need her help to work on the engine or we’re dead in the water.”_

Three inhaled sharply. When it rains it pours, he thought sourly and nodded needlessly. “Right.” The others gave their sounds of agreement and the crew of the Raza got to work.

“If you wanted attention you could have picked an easier way to get it.” Three grumbled at One as he considered how to transport the sleeping man. Fear caused him to hesitate. There was an irrational twisting Three’s heart making him feel that One would break if he touched him. With a deep breath, Three pushed the wild storm of anxiety down. He had a job to do. Get One to the infirmary.

Three tried to be as gentle as possible as he gathered the unconscious lump into his arms. His thoughtfulness was lost on One and the rational side of Three knew it. Three positioned One’s head so that his soft breaths tickled against the side of his neck – Three needed the consistent reminder that One was still alive.

It was a short walk to the infirmary and Three laid One out on the exam table.

“Now’s a good time to open those pretty brown eyes of yours.” Three whispered down at One. “If you wait any longer that robot is going to make you into her own personal pin cushion.”

“Needles,” Three’s lips pressed together in a line of worry when One didn’t react. “Big needles. Huge.” Three tried to provoke. The only movement was Android joining them from the hallway. “Too late.” Three tried to tease, but his playful warning fell on deaf ears.

“What seems to be the problem?” The robot asked as she walked with artificial grace towards them.

“If I knew what the problem was I wouldn’t need you, would I?” Three snarled and started to pace as he watched the android look over her new patient.

“Yes. I suppose that you are correct.” The robot said humorlessly as she scanned One with a bulky handheld device. Three paced as she finished the scan and waited for answers, but instead of speaking Android started to set up an IV.

“Well?” He asked impatiently.

Android glanced at Three momentarily before refocusing on her task of slipping a needle into the vein in the back of One’s hand.

“When I have answers, I will gladly share them with you.” Android answered in her typical, oddly cheerful voice. Once the needle was security taped in place, Android filled several vials with blood before setting up an IV. Clear liquid dripped through the tubing and into One’s body.

“I will need to analyze his blood.” The robot told Three as he leaned against the side of the exam table and stared down at One’s slumbering face. “It may take several hours. I am also needed to help with the repairs.”

“So what?” Three glared at the mostly emotionless woman before him. “You’re putting this off? He’s unconscious! In case you didn’t know that’s _bad_.”

“I understand that you are concern.” Android seemed to reach the end of her endless patience. “However, I am fully capable of preforming both tasks simultaneously with one-hundred percent accuracy. I promise I do not wish for any further harm to come to One or the rest of the crew. Unless you have somehow uncovered hidden details regarding your past as a doctor, I am the only one qualified on the Raza to diagnose and treat One. I’m afraid you’ll just have to trust me.”

“Oh for the love of – you’ve got to be – ” Three paced angrily back and forth and then stopped in his tracks and dropped his chin to his chest. “Fine. It’s not like there is much of a choice.” He grunted and shoved a finger in the robot’s direction. “But if he dies you’re scrap metal.”

Android raised a slim eyebrow and nodded sharply. “I understand.”

“Peachy. Get to work.” Three growled in her direction and returned his attention to One.

__

Hours later and Three had long lost his patience. He was alone with One in the infirmary listening to the chatter on the coms. Apparently whatever was wrong with the ship was threatening. Life-support kept trying to fail and the lights kept flickering, which slowed the tests. The rational side of Three, which was pretty small to begin with, whispered that if life-support failed they’d all die and One’s sudden unconsciousness wouldn’t matter. The rest of him wanted the ship to get over it’s tantrum so that they could focus on One.

There was nothing for him to shoot, which grated on Three’s nerves. He could only sit there and wait. Patience wasn’t exactly something he excelled at. One continued to sleep unaware of all the trouble in and around him. Three envied the bastard.

There was no gradual change, not a single sign that One was going to wake up. Android kept them updated on each test. Everything so far came up negative. They were no closer to figure out what was causing One’s prolonged nap.

Three wouldn’t say he was worried, but yeah, he was worried.

Really worried.

_“I believe I have discovered what ails One.”_ Android’s mechanical voice announced over the open link. Three held his breath as the damned robot continued. _“It appears that One is suffering from Aurora Syndrome.”_

The pause that followed only met with more silence.

“Hello, we don’t know what that means!” Three snapped impatiently.

_“Of course,”_ Android said as an apology. _“Aurora Syndrome presents with the inability to sleep. Once the body is worn down and sleep finally occurs the body wanders – usually looking for somewhere the host considers safe. According to my research once the individual finally relaxes they slip into a coma.”_ She hesitated, which clued Three in that what she was about to be said would be bad. For a robot she liked to ‘soften’ the blows. _“I’m afraid not many wake once they fall asleep.”_

More silence followed as her words sunk in.

_“Why One?”_ Five asked, her voice a quiet tremble.

Android didn’t answer at first, presumably she was searching for data to answer the question. Three wanted to know too. Unlike Five, Three couldn’t think straight enough to formulate a sentence that didn’t start and end with curse words.

_“It appears to be a very rare condition.”_ The robot started. _“It only effects planet-born individuals who were not exposed to space travel in their adolescence years. It also appears to be linked with a certain brain anomaly.”_

This would be the time that Three would jump in with a witty, bitingly sarcastic remark. Something like, ‘ _see, I told you his brain was defective_ ’ or ‘ _Aurora Syndrome, wow, our very own sleeping beauty_ ,’ but Three couldn’t get his tongue to cooperate. He didn’t want to breathe until he knew they could reverse One’s condition and it appeared hopeless.

_“There’s nothing we can do?”_ Two asked for Three.

_“I am sorry, but it appears that there has been very little research on reviving a sufferer of the syndrome once they have slipped into a coma. There have been some documented cases of patients waking up on their own, but scientists have been unable to discover a common link between those cases. The longer the sufferer sleeps the less likely they are to wake up.”_ Android said. _“However, if he does wake up he will need to stay awake until we can stabilize his brain chemistry. There has been some success treating the individual with natural supplements that help replace lost nutrients and assist in preventing the symptoms from reoccurring.”_

_“Three, Four is going to go and relieve you.”_ Two announced after a long stretch of digestion.

“What? No.” Three argued. “I’m good here. The idiot apparently – ” One had sought him out – Three was One’s safe place. If Three had been more worried and teased One less they might have figured out something was wrong. One might have never slipped into a coma. This wasn’t just on Three, but he felt responsible. He needed to protect One because according to what they had just learned, One had expected him to. “I need to do this.”

Two hesitated a moment before she pointed out. _“Whoever is watching One needs to be on top of things. If he stirs even slightly we need to be ready to wake him up and keep him awake. Can you, without a doubt, be the person who can do that?”_

She had a point. Three wasn’t feeling completely alert. Switching shifts was the best course of action. The ladies of the Raza would be wrapped up in saving the ship – and the rest of their lives – so it was up for the men to take care of their own.

“Fine.” Three agreed bitterly. “But I don’t like it.”

_“I didn’t expect you to.”_ Two answered gravely. _“None of us like it.”_

Wasn’t that the truth? Three thought and cast his gaze on One, still oblivious to the world around him. Three wandered over and gently reached out, taking One’s hand in his own. Four would be there soon, Three was sure of it. Three glanced to the cot in the corner of the room and let go of One’s hand.

Four appeared moments later and nodded mutely at Three.

“If you get tired, wake me.” Was all Three offered before he dragged his boots to the cot and claimed it for himself.

It took a while for Three to find sleep. Thoughts of One haunted him. The younger man’s bewildered face each time he woke up in Three’s room with no memory of how he got there. The way he blushed when he was mocked not only by Three but the entire crew. Three wondered if he’d get a chance to make it up to the younger man.

His stomach was in knots as he closed his eyes and forced himself to surrender to the calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	3. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly hard to read through after recent events. 
> 
> I hope it'll make people happy, even though it made me really, really sad.

Three woke to the sound of the alarms crying. The thunderous noise was becoming creepily normal. Kind of like an alarm clock. An alarm clock that’ll blow up if don’t shut it off fast enough.

Sprawled out on the medical cot, Three groaned and stretched before he sat upright. He took a minute to blink his eyes clear and surveyed the room. Four stood stone still at One’s bedside, one hand unconsciously placed on the hilt of his sword. His other hand hung at his side, tightly clenched and ready for a fight. Only there was nothing to fight. Three wasn’t sure if he found the sight was comforting or disturbing. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

“What’s going on?” Three asked around his still sleeping tongue. The words slurred as he pushed himself up off the cot and onto unsteady legs.

“Something blew again.” Four answered without looking up from his charge. “Five seems to know what it was.”

“Well isn’t that just perfect?” Three muttered and rubbed the back of his hand in the crook of his eye. “I’m up, I’ll take over.”

Four glanced over at Three with an impassive expression. “You’ve only been asleep for three hours.”

“That all?” Three stretched his arms up high above him and groaned loudly for show as his spine crackled loudly. “More sleep than I need right now.” Three rolled his shoulders and grinned.

Judging by the unimpressed look Four offered, which honestly looked a lot like his impassive expression, Three hadn’t reassured the shorter man. However, Four nodded, letting Three know that he had gotten his way.

Three watched Four grip his sword’s handle a little tighter as he glanced down at One stoically. With a sharp nod of acceptance that One was in capable hands, the silent man left the room with the unspoken promise to return when he was needed. Four was dependable like that.

With a short exhale Three glanced down at One. There hadn’t been much of a change, but subtly One was paler and dark circles were starting to form under his closed eyes. Like bruises. Dark purple fading to deep grey before disappearing under black eyelashes. Three felt helpless and frustrated that none of them, not even himself, had noticed the signs.

It sounded like the syndrome built up over time. Who knew how long it had been taking over One. Dragging him under. Drowning him. No one had known, because no one had paid attention.

Three hadn’t paid attention.

Several hours passed with Three simply watching One sleep. Anger was building up inside of Three like pressure in a volcano. He couldn’t help but feel responsible. The hope that One would wake up was slowly starting to fade away. One had been asleep too long. Three tried hard not to imagine One wasting away before their eyes – all but dead. Barely breathing. The unwanted images wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Damn it.” Three slammed his fist down on the bed need to One’s limp hand.

“The ship’s fixed.” Five announced as she swept into the room and appeared by Three’s side. “He – he really doesn’t look good.” She stated the obvious. “I wanted to come sooner, but – ”

The renewed sound of alarms cried for attention and Five hunched her shoulders. “Shit!” She cursed, going from sadness to fury in a blink of an eye. “I just fixed that!” She kicked at the wall, like the Raza was being an annoying dog or something. Not that Three thought Five was the type of person who would kick an animal, but the imagery still jumped into his mind.

Three watched Five stormed out of the room and found himself smiling. It was a small, ghost of a smile, but a smile none-the-less. The smile was like a knife to his heart. How could he smile at anything while One was dying slowly? Three closed his eyes and fought to push down the gurgling emotions. He couldn’t fall apart yet. Not until there was absolutely no hope left.

“It would be nice if they shut that stupid – ” Three glared up at where he thought the sound was coming from. When he glanced back down at One he froze. There was a crease in between One’s eyes that hadn’t been there before. Three had been studying One’s slack face for the last few hours. That crease hadn’t been there. It hadn’t. Had it?

After the initial wave of uncertainty and shock had passed, Three grabbed One’s shoulders with unnecessary force. “One.” He yelled into the younger man’s twitching face. Three’s heart was in his throat, pounding and strangling him in his panic and excitement. “One! Damn it – open your fucking eyes.”

One’s eyelids fluttered wildly but didn’t quite open.

“Wake up, asshole.” Three snarled. He wasn’t angry with One, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to let the idiot fall asleep again. Three shook One roughly, pulling him into a slumped seated position on the metal table. “You with me yet?”

One’s eyes flickered again. The whites of his eyes flashed until brown finally broke through – first a sliver and then large round orbs. One trembled in Three’s grasp – exhausted. Confusion etched deep within One’s features as he finally was able to look around at his surroundings.

“Hey!” Three shouted again and One focused on him. “You’d better not dream of falling asleep again.”

“Wha—?” One croaked. “What happen’d?”

“You’re sick.” Three got to the point and pulled One off the bed and onto collapsing knees. “You sleep, you die.”

“The alarms?” One didn’t seem to process the ‘dying’ comment or he’d simply decided Three was joking. Maybe he was too tired to really dwell on anything but the sirens wailing.

Either way One held onto Three for dear life as he simultaneously tried to push him away. His legs were uncooperative as he struggled to stand. Three caught One’s longing glance at the bed and pulled him further away in response.

“Something blew.” Three explained harshly as he forced One to start moving. Slowly the younger man’s legs started to work. Three slipped One’s arm over his shoulder and started to walk with him in an attempt to keep him awake. “Something blew about three times.” Three corrected, going from frightened to angry to attempting to be his normal, playful self.

“Okay.” One whispered and focused for a moment on putting one foot in front of the other. “So – sleep and die?”

“The robot will explain when she can,” Three shrugged off the question. “Basically I’m you’re worst nightmare until we can figure out how to treat you so you won’t die the next time you fall asleep.”

“So no sleeping.” One concluded with a pitiful groan.

“Yep.” Three nodded. “So open those pretty brown eyes of yours. We’re going to go to the mess and get you a big cup of coffee.”

One nodded glumly and fought a yawn. “I’ll try, ‘m so tired.”

Three winced. “Apparently that’s how this thing works.” He tapped the com in his ear to activate it. “Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up.”

 _“What?”_ Five’s loud excitement bled through Three’s eardrum, making him wince. _“Really?”_

 _“How is he?”_ Two’s calmer voice asked.

 _“If he has woken, please inform him that it is imperative that he stay awake.”_ Android added before Three could begin to answer the questions.

Three took in a deep breath and answered all three of the Raza females as quickly as possible. “Yes really. He’s exhausted, what did you expect? And what do you take me for, an idiot? I’ve already told him – thanks for nothing.” With a grunt Three ended the connection.

One giggled sleepily in Three’s arms.

“You shut up.” Three growled and One smiled meekly at him.

“I thought you wanted me to stay awake.” One attempted his normal pathetic use of sarcasm.

“You can be awake and stay quiet at the same time.” Three shot back, but paused to consider. “Unless you’re Five. Or you. Think Four-like thoughts.”

One snickered again but the sound ended with a painfully wide yawn. “I really can’t sleep? You aren’t joking?” One asked quietly – his eyes already hooded.

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Three asked and stumbled on purpose to startle One awake. His plan worked and he was rewarded with widening eyes and a sharp gasp. “Watch it.” Three growled to cover up his concern.

“Sorry.” One mumbled his apology as they arrived at the mess hall.

A flash of excitement shot through Three at One’s apology. There was something about messing around with One that made Three happy. The thought that he might have never had this chance again made Three’s heart ache. One might never have woken up. He had been so close to fading away and there would have been nothing Three could have done about it.

Three wasn’t about to let that happen. Not now. He hadn’t lied to One. Three would do anything in his power to make sure One wouldn’t – couldn’t sleep.

Starting with coffee.

Once they arrived at the mess hall Three dumped One in one of the chairs and moved over to the maker. He pressed a series of buttons and selected the highest concentration of caffeine before casting a glance back towards One. He was pale and his eyelids were hanging low.

“Hey.” Three snapped and One’s head jerked before he met Three’s gaze.

“Yeah.” One sighed tiredly, followed by a barely stifled yawn. “Yeah, I’m awake.”

“Look it.” Three grunted and grabbed the full cup and handed it to the other man.

“Hopefully this will help.” One winced and slowly started to sip at the bitter beverage.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up.” Three narrowed his eyes. “We pretty much thought you were a goner. I – thought you were a goner.”

One frowned. “I didn’t realize – ”

“Yeah well,” Three looked away. “You can’t sleep because the next time we might not be that lucky.”

“We?” One raised an eyebrow, but it faded quickly. One looked too tired to hold his head up let alone a sarcastic expression. “I was dreaming.” One breathed. “I was in this place – just there, not really doing anything. I didn’t want to do anything. It felt – I felt kind of heavy. I was stuck, but not in a bad way. It felt comfortable. Like a blanket. I couldn’t move. I knew if I moved it would end everything, but it was okay. Peaceful.”

“You wanted to stay.” Three said – no hint of it being a question. It wasn’t a question. The truth was written in One’s wistful expression. It pissed Three off. Here he – they – had been trying to save One’s ass and One had been content on dying!

“Yes.” One admitted. Guilt washed over One’s face as he looked away.

“So why didn’t you stay there in your cozy little safe haven?” Three didn’t bother hiding the sharp edge to his question. He was angry. One had been willing to abandon them. Him.

“I kept hearing the alarms.” One looked up – straight into Three’s eyes. The intensity of gaze nearly stopped Three’s heart. “I kept wanting to see what the emergency was. I wanted to make sure you, and the others, that everyone was okay. It would go away though. The sound. I would get comfortable only for the alarms to break the calm again. Finally I managed to move and break out of it.”

The anger lifted as Three listened and was replaced by something more alarming. Almost immediately Three pushed back the strange and dangerous feelings and reverted to what he trusted. Three considered One’s words and laughed. “Damn!”

One frowned and leaned back – confusion washed over his face and a bit of hurt. “What?”

“The damned Raza saved your ass.” Three struggled to regain control. “It broke and you broke and it’s broke saved you!”

A small smile formed on One’s lips. “Yeah, I guess it did.”

“I guess this means you owe the ship a life debt.” Three pointed out.

One nodded slowly and yawned again before agreeing. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“You’re still tired?” Three asked pointlessly. The answer was painfully obvious.

“No shit.” One smirked, his words held no heat. “I’m not sure how much longer I can stay awake.” The smile slipped away. “I’m so tired – so tired.” He closed his eyes and tipped his head forward. Three reached out and slapped One across the back of his head. One snapped his eyes open and glared at him. “Not nice.”

“What part of ‘sleep and die’ don’t you understand?” Three asked with a threatening growl.

“I don’t think I’m understanding much of anything at this point.” One said, staring down at his now empty coffee cup. “I may need more of this.”

“If you drink anymore caffeine you’re going to shake right out of your skin.” Three nodded to One’s trembling hands. It was likely that One was shaking because he was tired on top of his caffeine overload, but it didn’t matter.

“I need something.” One pleaded, meeting Three’s eyes. Three felt something in his heart break, but swallowed the weakness down. He needed to be strong.

“Alright, stand up.” Three stood and motioned for One to follow his example. One did, unsteady on his feet but mostly successful. “There you go.” Three smirked and took One’s hand and slipped his arm around his waist.

“What are you doing?” One frowned, but didn’t pull away.

“Let’s dance.” Three grinned and started to guide One around the mess hall. One stumbled a little. Uncoordinated, probably because his legs where still half asleep and his mind was foggy. Three was a good leader though. He didn’t let One fall.

“Dance?” One laughed, but didn’t fight the awkward movements. He was sloppy and unsure, but slowly gained trust in Three’s guidance as they spun around in a half-waltz, half something else. The only music was an odd little tune that entered Three’s head. Something he probably heard from one of the bars from a station they had stopped at. Probably. It didn’t matter. He hummed it to One, sarcastically – or so he thought.

“You have a nice voice.” One whispered, the smile was a bit dopy – he looked completely dead on his feet, but the point was that he was on his feet and he wasn’t dead yet.

“I don’t. You’re basically drunk right now. Drunk on exhaustion.” Three pointed out, but kept humming anyway. One leaned his head forward without any argument and rested his forehead against Three’ shoulder. Their waltz had become more of a slow sway back and forth. “Hey, no sleeping.”

“M’not.” One’s breath tickled the side of Three’s throat.

“Don’t make me hit you again.” Three picked up the pace, worried that One was getting too comfortable. One stumbled and wobbled off balance. Three caught him, but didn’t let him sit down. Instead he held One around the waist a little tighter and shook him. “I don’t mind smacking you around.”

“I know.” One smiled tiredly. “Do you think – ?”

Whatever One was trying to say was cut off by the siren’s loud and obnoxious song. Three, still holding One up with one arm raised his free hand to tap his com. “Now what?”

 _“The first thing broke again.”_ Five groaned. _“How’s One?”_

“Still awake – for now. Is that damned robot working on whatever he needs?” Three demanded and One dropped his head against Three’s neck again. “He’s fading.” Three said more seriously.

“M’fine.” One slurred unconvincingly as Three started sway with him again in an effort to wake him up. Three changed up the movement to throw One off balance in an attempt to jolt him awake.

 _“I am trying to synthesis the correct nutrients.”_ The Android’s voice broke over the line, clean and crisp.

“Trying?” Three echoed unpleasantly.

 _“Unfortunately the resources available on the Raza are limited.”_ The robot reasoned. Reason was lost on Three – who was ticked off. Anything less than ‘it’s ready now’ was unacceptable in Three’s head.

“What do you mean we don’t have the resources?” Three snapped and One flinched away from the sound, raising his head and blinking slow. One was fading fast and Three felt the thorny vines of fear coil tightly deep within his chest. “How long do you expect him to stay awake? Hm? Forever? We’re on a clock here and we’re running out of time!”

“It’ll be fine.” One said. Voice weak. “It wouldn’t be your fault – anyway. If I fall asleep. If I don’t wake up.”

 _“The hell it won’t be.”_ Three hissed and knocked One off balance to wake him up a little more.

“It won’t.” One blinked back at Three. “I wouldn’t blame you – if I die from this. It’s something wrong with me, right? I got sick – or something.”

“Some sort of defect with that stupid brain of yours.” Three grumbled angrily. Everything was spiraling out of control from the stupid malfunctioning ship to his stupid – his – not his. One. Stupid One was defective.

“Defect?” One frowned. “Figures.” He smirked sadly. “At least it won’t kill anyone else.”

Three frowned. “It’s not going to kill you. We’ll just keep you awake. Eventually Five will get this bucket of rust fixed and we’ll be fine. No one’s going to die. You’re going to be fine, Pretty Boy, just fine.”

“Sure.” One mumbled a weak agreement. “Okay.” Three was pretty sure One was humoring him.

 _“How is he?”_ Two asked. Three had forgotten to turn off his com. He cursed inwardly, but took a breath instead of losing it.

“Bad. How’s the ship?” Three asked.

 _“It’s getting there.”_ Two said. _“Can One hold on?”_

“He’s going to whether he wants to or not.” Three told her and then promptly turned off his com. “Hear that?”

“I heard.” One answered softly as they started to sway again. “I can’t keep my eyes open.”

“Yes you can.” Three told him and moved over to the coffee machine again and started to brew a second cup for him. At this point, with the lack of a timeline on the cure, a little more caffeine wouldn’t hurt. “We’re going to get a bit more caffeine in you.”

“I don’t think it’ll help.” One pointed out, burying his face in the crook of Three’s shoulder.

“Won’t know until we try.” Three said stubbornly. “Drink it.” He handed the cup to One who’s hand shook so bad it spilled some of the hot liquid over the lip of the cup. One hissed as his fragile skin was burned by the scolding liquid and Three had to save the cup, and the remnants of its contents, from a swift fall.

There was no good way to keep One awake, Three realized as he helped steady One’s burnt hand – covering it with his own steady one. The pain had given the younger man a good shock, but it was already fading as he lifted the cup with Three’s assistance to his lips and took a few careful sips of the hot liquid.

If they continued walking around it would likely exhaust One further, but if One sat down Three was almost certain he would fall asleep. Although not ideal, Three decided to keep One moving. It was the only option they had.

“Alright, drink some more.” Three coaxed and One obliged – if only because he had little choice with Three shoving the cup against his lips. Three didn’t have time to be nice about what was happening. He’d be nice later – maybe. When the danger was done.

One finished off the cup of coffee and swayed in Three’s grasp.

“Come on.” Three moved with One, setting the tin cup down on the table as they shuffled towards the door. “We’ll go on a tour of the ship.”

“I’ve already seen every inch of this ship.” One pointed out, but dutifully kept his feet dragging onward. “More than once.”

Three scoffed. “This might be your last time to see any of it ever again if you don’t stay awake.” He pointed out harshly.

“Right.” One mumbled as they started down the hallway.

They stumbled side by side down the hall. They were quiet, until an idea struck Three.

“Where are we going?” One questioned when they turned down a familiar hallway. His voice was light and floated so feathery that it didn’t echo off the metal walls.

“You’ll see.” Three grinned.

One sent him a sideways glance, his face uncomfortably close to Three’s cheek the way they were situated, wrapped in one another’s arms.

Maybe it wasn’t so uncomfortable.

“I’m not going to like whatever you have planed.” One mumbled sluggishly. “Am I?”

“Nope.” Three agreed with a nod, his eyes fixed straight ahead even though he was tempted to turn and meet One nose to nose. When One didn’t automatically look away Three smirked and gave into the temptation. He turned, his nose brushed up gently against his pale companions. “Might wake you up though.”

“Maybe sleep is better.” One frowned, but didn’t move away. A few paces later and One actually leaned forward, tipping slightly to the side he gently pressed their foreheads together – his brown eyes closed. “Just kidding.”

“You’d better be.” Three laughed. “We’ll laugh about this later.”

“You’re laughing now.” One said with a huff.

“Only on the outside.” Three sobered a bit and glanced forward. “I’m not kidding – I won’t let you die.”

“Thanks. I think.” One offered a very sloppy, nearly drunk grin.

“There he is.” Three grinned back. “Try to remember that smile in a few minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still mad. And sad. It may take me a while to recover.


	4. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I actually haven't watched the latest episode of Dark Matter...kind of didn't really feel like watching it. Nyx isn't really all that interesting to me. 
> 
> And...I'm moving! Very suddenly and starting a new job within a week (I'm freaking out!) so I might not be able to post for a bit until things in my life calm down! Sorry! I will try to have the next chapter up before the chaos completely overtakes my life! 
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes, I did look over this chapter, but only once so there are likely mistakes. If I have time I'll do another read through...but likely I won't for a while.

One moaned and blinked as he watched the hallway ahead of them, barely able to keep his head up long enough to really see. “Why are we at your door?” One asked two minutes after they had stopped walking. As if he had just realized where they were and that Three was struggling to balance him in one arm and punch the code into the keypad with his other hand. 

“You’ll see.” Three’s grin turned wicked. One made a noise that sounded somewhere between a sigh and a groan as the door slid open and they trudged inside. Three wondered what One was thinking, but One wasn’t wasting energy on fighting, so Three figured One that was willing to let whatever Three wanted to happen, happen. Leaving One to teeter on his own two feet, Three stepped across the room to grab the back of his desk’s chair and dragged it closer before he sat One down on it. The uncomfortable straight-backed chair was less dangerous then setting One down on the inviting bed. “Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

“M’k.” One blinked heavily, but forcefully fought his eyelids as they threatened to close. 

Three took One’s wavering promise with a spoonful of doubt. He kept his eyes on One as he started his task of removing One’s shirt. 

“Hey.” One slurred as Three accidently tangled One’s head and arms in the fabric. 

“Whoops.” Three laughed and struggled with organizing the younger man’s limbs as One struggled to help and failed spectacularly. 

“What – exactly – are you trying to do?” One asked, a little more alert once his head was freed from the fabric. Three grinned when he considered what might be going through the younger man’s mind as he tossed the shirt aside. 

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” Three threw the question back at One gleefully. One blushed and fluttered, his mouth opening and closing without words. 

“I don’t think I – I mean,” One stumbled over his words. “I’m not – I’m too tired to – you know.” The sentence was slow and the words hung awkwardly between them. 

Three raised an eyebrow. One wasn’t exactly telling him to get lost. Interesting. If they survived this, he’d have to revisit this scenario for different reasons. 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Pretty Boy.” Three reprimanded with a smirk. 

“You suck.” One frowned when Three started to undo his pants. “Why are you trying to get me naked?” 

“You’ll see.” Three promised and yanked off One’s pants in a single, rough stroke. It was fortunate that One hadn’t been wearing shoes. 

“How gentle.” One grumbled as he was once again hauled back onto his exhausted legs, clad only in his boxers. 

“Quit your whining – or at least save your breath. You’re going to need it.” Three laughed menacingly again and pushed One off balance and into the shower cube. 

“What?” One managed to say before Three reached over and turned on the water. One gasped as cold water struck naked skin. The gasp turned into a strangled scream as One tried to fight his way out from under the frigid cold. “Three! L-let – turn t-turn it off!” 

Three’s heart clenched in his chest as he pushed One back under the spray. He waited until One seemed completely awake before he reached over and shut off the water. 

“W-what-t th-the h-hell?” One shivered violently as he tried to huddle in on himself to save what little warmth his body still clung too. 

“Got you to wake up – didn’t it?” Three grinned sheepishly, although his heart wasn’t interested in mocking the trembling man. He gathered One up and helped him to stand. 

“I have to s-say, c-cruel or not, it had the d-desired effect.” One shivered in Three’s arms as he was lead back into Three’s bedroom. Three left One standing long enough to retrieve a towel and tossed it at him. One fumbled, but caught the material and quickly wrapped it around his damp shoulders. “You still s-suck.” 

“I know.” Three grinned half-heartedly. “Get dressed – we still need to keep you awake. Unless you want another dunk.” 

“I’ll p-pass.” One grumbled as he towel dried his hair, leaving strands of dark spikes and curls ruffled in different directions. One set the towel across the back of the chair and gathered up his pants and pulled them on first. Three watched – more like stared – until he realized what he was doing and awkwardly turned away. At this point modesty seemed pointless, but for some reason his cheeks burned. 

“Now what?” One sighed. Three glanced at him just in time to catch one last glimpse of One’s bellybutton. 

“Now?” Three raised an eyebrow. “And they say you’re the smart one. I’m making this up as I go, Pretty Boy.” 

One laughed quietly and nodded in quiet acceptance. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” Three repeated with narrowed eyes. 

“Okay.” One said again and swayed closer. “I trust you.” 

After a few more close calls and an equal amount of scolding hot and freezing cold showers, the ship was finally, and actually fixed. 

“We’re on course to the nearest substation.” Two announced over the com link. “Meet us in the mess hall.” 

One glanced up tiredly as he leaned heavily on Three who had been asking him obscure questions to keep him thinking as they walked the halls together. Three was mostly dragging One along, but the younger man was still making an effort to put one foot in front of the other and keep his eyes as open as possible. 

“On our way.” Three growled into his com link and glanced at One. “Hey, guess what?” 

“Ships fixed?” One yawned painfully. 

“As fixed as it’s going to be.” Three slowed them to a stop. “We need to turn around.” 

“Why?” One asked with his head lulling to rest on Three’s shoulder. “Sorry. I’m ‘wake.” 

“Sure you are.” Three sighed. Hopefully the substation was close and hopefully whatever One needed could be bought there. Or stolen. Three was definitely ready to shoot some people. “We need to go back to the mess hall.” 

“No ‘ore ffee.” One slurred eyes falling shut. His entire body went slack for a terrifying moment. Three quickly slammed One against the wall, jolting One awake. “What the hell?” 

“You almost fell asleep!” Three accused. 

“So you decided to break my back?” One asked, aghast. 

Three smirked, his pounding heart slowing to a more comfortable pace. “Got you to wake up.” He said smugly and gently pulled One’s body back to his and resumed supporting him on their trek back to meet with the others. 

Five and Two crowded them as soon as they entered the room. They started firing off questions that Three was too tired to answer. One stared at them, blinking slowly and clearly overwhelmed and not actually processing anything being said to him. 

“Back up,” Three snarled, “You’re scaring him.” 

Five paled and hopped back a few paces to give One space. Two crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip out with attitude. 

“The glare isn’t helping.” Three added, but felt One relax a little against him. “If I set you down are you going to nod off?” Three asked sharply. 

“Probably.” One admitted tiredly. 

“Standing it is.” Three sighed and looked at the others, taking quick focus on the robot. “What’s the plan?” 

Android didn’t frown. Three was pretty sure she was incapable of frowning. “I have synthesized the nutrients necessary to attempt to correct One’s brain chemistry. It will hopefully relieve the symptoms of his Aurora Syndrome.” 

“Hopefully?” Three growled along with Two and Five. 

Android paused. He looked at each of them before repeating. “Yes. Hopefully. This is a synthetic solution. There’s no guarantee it will be one-hundred percent effective.” 

Three felt One deflate in his arms. He was losing hope, Three realized with a rush of anger. “Hey, you aren’t giving up.” He demanded to One before sending a sizzling glare in Android’s direction. “Fake isn’t good enough. Get him the real thing.” 

Android glanced from Three to Two, who was the safer human to address. Two looked worried, but not as livid. “I have done my best with the resources available onboard the Raza.” 

“We understand that.” Two tried, but was unable to continue. After a moment, she tried again. “We – ” she glanced at One and Three’s heart sank like a stone. Realization hit him like a bullet. One was screwed. Well, maybe not – there was always the chance they could make it to a substation. It was unlikely, however, that One would be able to stay awake much longer. 

And One knew it. 

“Give him the synthetic antidote.” Two said after a brief moment. 

“It’s not good enough – ” Three started to interrupt. 

“Give him what you can.” Two spoke calmly over Three, raising her voice to be more authorities. “We’ll keep him awake as long as we can. With any luck and determination we’ll keep him awake until we reach the substation. If our luck is really good, maybe they’ll have the nutrients we need for the real thing.” 

“If they don’t?” Four’s quiet voice spoke up. “If they don’t have what we need?” 

There was something else no one was saying and Three was doing his best not to think of it himself. There was a chance the nutrients wouldn’t be enough. Not even the real stuff. There was a chance that the next time One fell asleep, he’d stay asleep. Forever.

One’s head bowed and Five took in a sharp breath. 

Two looked at him sadly. “If that becomes a problem, we’ll deal with it. Right now lets not overthink this.” 

One wavered on his feet. Three compensated and supported him bravely. “Right. No sleeping.” He reminded One needlessly. 

“Yeah.” One whispered so softly Three was pretty sure he was the only one who heard him. 

This was going to suck. 

__

One didn’t look any better when the robot gave him the shot. 

“Maybe it worked.” One whispered. Elbow bent as put pressure on the new hole in his body. He was flagging. It was obvious by the deep sag in his shoulders. Three yawned in sympathy. He was tired too. They all were. 

“Five more hours.” Three said. “You can stay awake that long.” 

“Not – no.” One’s breath shook as it left his body. He ran a trembling hand through his hair as he tipped forward. Three stopped One from falling off the table. “I can’t.” 

“You will.” Three snarled. “You just have to try. We’ve got a system. This’ll work.” 

The weak chuckle was too soft for Three’s taste, so he yanked One off the table. One gasped, stumbled and would have fallen if it weren’t for Three’s supportive arm supporting him. 

“Three.” One squirmed suddenly and Three frowned as One pushed his arm away and dove for the nearest trashcan. Three’s eyes widened when One vomited violently. 

“Woah, hey!” Three dropped to his knees next to One. First he winced at the grisly sight. With a twitch of uncertainty he hovered, not sure what to do or how to help. He clenched his fists and shifted his weight as he realized there was nothing he could do. Finally Three reached out and placed his hand on One’s back and started to rub gentle circles of comfort. “You’re okay.” He breathed as One sobbed and choked. 

“Please,” One managed after a long, drawn out pause. “Please don’t do that again.” 

“No sudden movements.” Three forced a strained grin. “Got it.” 

“Sorry.” One croaked and rested his forehead on the rim of the can. He turned his head slightly to better look at Three. “Gross.” He gave a sleepy smile. It was adorable. 

“You’re right.” Three smiled unkindly. “You are gross, but I still like you. No sleeping, pretty boy.” 

“Yeah.” One sighed and his eyelids slipped closed. 

Fear shot through Three. He tensed and reached out quickly, flicking One sharply right between the eyes with his fingers. 

“Ouch.” One complained. 

“Stay awake.” Three growled half-heartedly. 

“Yeah.” One sighed. “Yeah. I’ll try.” 

“You will stay awake.” Three corrected sharply. “We can do this.” 

One simply looked back at Three. Too tired to argue, Three realized. He was dying right in front of Three’s eyes. Was it better or worse than it had been when One had simply been asleep? Three wasn’t sure anymore. The bigger, selfish part of Three needed One to be awake. Even if it was torture. 

“Come on,” Three sighed. “Let’s get you up.” 

One didn’t respond verbally, but allowed Three to help him onto his feet. They did a lap around the infirmary, but Three could tell One’s heart wasn’t in it. The determination was gone. If it had existed at all. One didn’t believe he would make it and if he lost hope, Three knew no matter how many times he slammed One into the wall or dunked him in cold water, One was going to fall eventually give in and fall asleep. Probably sooner rather than later. 

“I’ll take over.” Two startled Three out of his thoughts. He looked at her as he quietly slowed down his racing heart and shook his head. “Not a chance.” 

“You’re exhausted.” Two pointed out. “You passing out isn’t going to help him.” 

“Him is right here.” One reminded them. 

“Three,” Two ignored One. “You can’t do this alone.” 

“I sleep when he sleeps.” Three shot back at her. “If you want to help, figure out a way to make this tin can move faster.” 

Two sighed and finally forced herself to look at One. “How are you holding up?” 

“Oh,” One grunted as his foot stumbled, uncoordinated as Three walked them around. “Now you’re talkin’ to me.” He slurred dangerously. “Peachy.” He added right before his body tensed and started to shake. 

“What the?” Three startled and shifted his weight to try and contain One’s jerking movements. Fear closed off Three’s lungs as he caught a glimpse of One’s eyes rolled upward. Two jumped in to help. Her arms helping Three as he pinned the seizing man down. A seizure, Three realized in wide-eyed horror. One was having a seizure. 

What seemed like decades passed before One’s body stopped quaking and his eyes blinked alert. One closed them as soon as his body could mostly relax. His hands and fingers still twitched with aftershocks as Three shook One’s shoulder. Although One’s eyes cracked open they were unfocused – Three was doubtful that One was paying much attention. Hell, Three wasn’t even sure One’s brain hadn’t been damaged in some way. He was a killer not a healer. 

“Hey, stay awake.” Three demanded. 

“This is insane.” Two cursed beside them. Three had almost forgotten she was there. 

“Got that right.” Three agreed darkly as Android and Five joined them. 

“What happened?” Five asked, a little out of breath. The stupid robot didn’t look winded at all. Or alarmed. 

“Seizures can be a result of extreme fatigue. It is extremely rare, however it appears to be the trigger in this situation.” She explained. “If he sleeps, the likelihood of him suffering another episode will become very slim.” 

“And if he sleeps he’ll die!” Three snapped. 

“That is a possibility.” Android agreed grimly. 

“This is bad, Three.” Two reminded him needlessly as they comforted One. Three saw Two had taken claim on One’s right hand while he had found his own hand wrapped around One’s left. One lay between them, staring blankly. He looked too tired to even process what was happening around him. Two’s eyes turned back to Android. “If he has another seizure, what could it do to him?” 

Android paused, probably searching for the information. She wasn’t a doctor. She was an extension of the ship. Helpful, but not really. Not in this situation. Not enough. 

“I’m afraid if he has another seizure it will exacerbate the problem. Exhausting him further will only weaken his body. Even the nutrients might not be able to revive him.” 

“What?” Three breathed. 

“Further exhausting his body will likely have the same result as keeping him awake.” Android explained slowly. 

“No.” Three shouted, but cut off his own rant when he felt One squeeze his hand weakly. Three looked down into One’s foggy brown eyes and nearly broke down and cried. No. He told himself. Not yet. You can freak out later. Not yet. 

“Three.” One swallowed. Like forming words was the hardest thing he could do besides breathing. “I’m dying either way.” One whispered. “I – I’m so tired. Let me sleep – please? I’d rather just sleep.” 

“No.” Three snapped. His emotions rippled across his face. His lips quivered as he sucked back a god-damned sob. He wasn’t letting One give up. Not now. Not after everything. “You aren’t going out like a coward. You’re staying awake. It’s only a few more hours.” 

“Until – we get to the station.” One blinked slowly, eyes rolling back in his head briefly before they righted themselves. “No – telling.” He sighed. “If – it’s there.” 

It. The cure. Or whatever. It wasn’t really a cure. A cure would be a complete fix. Three’s heart twisted. How long would it take the real stuff to work? Would it be too late?

Three’s heart skipped a beat. One was right. There was no telling what would happen. 

Keeping One awake would be cruel. Selfish. Three wasn’t sure how not to be selfish when it came to One. 

Three didn’t want to let him go. “Try?” Something warm and wet dripped from his left eye and fell onto One’s cheek. A tear. Damn. He was crying. He needed to stop crying and be strong. For One. He’d be strong for One. 

One looked shattered. Pale. Deep purple bruises under his eyes. Breathing shallow, strained. One’s body shuddered and he looked up at Three in defeat. “I’ll wake up.” He gave the shakiest promise Three had ever heard. 

Something inside of Three broke with a sharp crack. The pain took his breath away.

“You’d better.” Three flickered a snarl and a watery smile. “I won’t forgive you if you don’t. I’ll stick your stupid head next to the stupid alarm and make it scream until you wake up.” 

“Okay.” One made a sound. The softest snort Three had ever heard. It was all One could muster and it was painfully obvious. Three leaned forward, Two be damned, and pressed his lips against One’s. They were cold. 

When Three pulled away, One had already fallen into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still liking this! 
> 
> (Also, in my heart One lives.)


	5. Wind

Three paced. 

“You should rest.” Four suggested. He stood sentry still by the door. Arms folded against his chest as he stared at One while simultaneously tracking Three moving back and forth across the room in front of One’s bed. The way Four leaned against the wall appeared casual enough. Too casual for the dire situation Three felt weighing down on his heart. 

He felt heavy, although it was probably due to the exhaustion he was building with every panicked step. 

They had arrived on the substation hours ago. One had been down for twelve. He showed no sign of waking. Android had One’s body hooked up to various machines she and Five had scraped together. They were monitoring things like One’s heart beat and brain function. Things that sounded important. 

Three didn’t understand the readings as much as he wanted. Android had happily explained what numbers were good and what numbers were bad. One’s stats were somewhere in the middle. Not alive. Not dead. Just there. 

“Can’t.” Three shook his head and paused his pacing to look at the monitors again. Nothing had changed. Not better or worse, the numbers stayed the same. “Need to be here.” 

“You are here.” Four pointed out carefully. He was walking on eggshells and knew it. Three couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t answer and for a while, Four was quiet. “He’s not going anywhere either.” Four added after his long pause. 

“No shit.” Three started pacing again. 

“Fainting won’t help him.” Four aimed low. Trying a different angle. Always a tactical thinker – Three could appreciate that. If he felt like it, which he currently did not. 

“Shut up.” Three said without heat. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Four did shut up, much to Three’s glee. Or what passed as ‘glee’ in his current situation. 

Two walked in with Android and Three stopped to glare at them. “What took you so damned long?” Three had been torn when they had arrived at the station. He could have gone with them to obtain the supplements One needed, or he could stay and be there when One woke. If One woke. 

The choice had torn Three apart. Enough that Two had stepped in and helped. She ordered him to stay on the Raza with One. She claimed it was for the safety of the substation. The last thing they needed was a string of dead bodies. Three had to admit she had a point. If someone tried to cheat them or make things hard, Three knew he’d kill without a second thought. 

Most likely he would have caused more trouble then not. 

Two frowned as Android readied a clear liquid in a syringe. “We had some trouble locating a drug that is purely for medicinal uses.” 

Three growled, but kept his mouth shut as he watched the liquid disappear into One’s arm. 

“We’ve got a good supply.” Two added, her eyes moving back and forth between One’s prone form and Three’s tense frame. “He’ll be okay.” 

“You don’t know that.” Three whispered. 

He didn’t understand why everything was hitting him so hard. He should have brushed it off by then. One wasn’t anything to Three. He wasn’t even a friend. 

And yet he was so much more. 

“So, that kiss?” Two prompted. 

Three glared at her. “Last ditched effort to shock him awake.” 

Two quirked an eyebrow. “Sure.” She humored him, but didn’t press the subject. 

“He’s going to wake up, right?” Three hated the way he needed her to say yes, even if it ended up being a lie. He needed some hope. Any hope. He was scraping the bottom of the barrel looking to Two for a heartwarming speech. That was One’s job, but One wasn’t exactly there. 

Two didn’t answer right away. Their eyes locked together in a drawn out and probably uncomfortable stare. 

“In a perfect world – yes.” Two answered finally. 

“I’m going to pretend that you just said ‘yes’ and forget the rest.” Three growled and resumed pacing. 

__

They left the substation four hours ago. 

“He might not wake for some time.” Android stood with Three as he stared down at One’s lifeless form. 

She didn’t get it. She didn’t understand. She was made of cold metal and twisted wires. She could never understand. 

Android looked from One to Three and mimicked a smile. Three felt himself bristle under her attention. 

“Is there anything you would like to do to pass the time? Perhaps something that would help you relax?” 

“No.” Three said evenly. “I want to stand here in silence.” 

Android turned her gaze back down to her patient. “Okay.” She said simply. 

__

“Here.” Four handed Three a cup of hot coffee. 

“You’re my favorite.” Three’s eyes grew at the sight of the offering. He took the hot beverage and started sipping greedily. He was sitting now. Too tired to stand. It was about a day and a half since One had gone under. There had been no change. One was still teetering on the precipice of alive and dead. 

The fog crept up on Three quickly enough that he knew instantly what his ‘favorite person’ had done to him. Jumping to his feet Three dropped the cup. It clattered on the ground. The tin against metal vibrated in the air. Three tried to glare at Four, but a wave of dizziness sent him spiraling towards the ground. Or at least that was what it felt like. Strong arms stopped his rapid descent. 

“Bas-tard.” Three cursed at Four just before the drugs took him under. 

__

When Three woke he was disoriented. His tongue was dry. So was his throat. Swallowing hurt. Mm, he thought, there was nothing to actually swallow besides air. He turned his head and his blurry, dry eyes trying to focus on the person on the bed next to him. 

One. 

The memories hit Three quickly and he forced himself up on an elbow. 

“Easy,” Two’s voice floated into his ears. “You might be a little – ”

Bile shot up the back of Three’s impressively dry throat, he scrambled to make it to the nearest trashcan. Heaving he ignored whatever Two was saying.

Once the urge to turn his stomach inside out had passed, Three turned towards her. 

“I’m going to kick Four’s ass.” He said through the gravel in his mouth. 

Two tipped her head to the side and smiled. “You’re in no shape to fight anyone.” 

Three looked from her to One and he froze. He was terrified to ask. 

Two saved him from having to. “He’s still the same. He didn’t wake up. He didn’t slip into a coma.” Three glared at her, so Two changed tactics. “You needed to sleep. You weren’t listening to us, so Four did what he thought he needed to.” 

“He could have slipped away and I wouldn’t have been there!” Three shouted at her, but regretted it only because it hurt like hell. He coughed and his eyes watered. 

Two sighed. “I’d get you some water, but something tells me you won’t drink it.” 

“No shit, Captain McSmartypants. That’s why you’re the boss.” Three groaned and pushed himself up onto his feet. He stumbled on sleep-tingly legs to One’s bedside. ‘No change’ sure as hell had a different meaning in Three’s mind. One looked worse. He looked like death warmed over. 

“It didn’t work.” Three breath hitched. 

“We don’t know that yet.” Two said stubbornly. “Android thinks that it’s a good sign he hasn’t slipped into a coma. He might just need the rest. From what I found searching the net this syndrome builds up over time. It usually doesn’t get this bad. We missed it, but, odds are One hasn’t been sleeping right since we woke up from stasis.” 

Three didn’t look up from One as he listened. The truth was hard. It was obvious now in hindsight. All the times Three had caught One up and about at odd times. One complained sometimes about not sleeping well. Three hadn’t listened. When he did listen he would tease One so badly that One would storm off, embarrassed. 

Three had never taken One seriously. Maybe if he had…

He hadn’t. It was done. In the past. There was no going back. It was all could haves and should haves at this point. 

“What’s the time line?” Three demanded suddenly. “How long do we have to watch him die before he’s actually dead?”

“Don’t be so morbid.” Two hissed. “He’s not going to die.” 

“Why? Because you said so?” Three snapped back.

“Yes.” Two nodded sharply. Confident. Proud. The universe couldn’t tell her no. At least not in a way that she would believe it. She’d kick the universes ass to change One’s fate. She’d win, Three thought as he nodded back. 

One would live. 

There was no other alternative. 

__

“It’s been four days, how much sleep does the asshole need?” Three growled as he slumped in the chair next to One’s sickbed. Five was with him. Normally it would annoy him, but she was actually doing a better job keeping Three from exploding than the other crew members when they tried. 

“A lot.” Five shrugged a shoulders, shuffling a deck of cards. They had played a few hands of a game she had invented, but it wasn’t distracting enough for Three. “Android says he was exhausted. He needs time.” 

“Maybe your little machine isn’t working.” Three pointed out what he didn’t want to say for the past few days. “Maybe he’s in a coma.” 

“No. The machine is fine.” Five didn’t bother to sound defensive. She had a good bullshit radar, Three noted as he watched her deal the cards between them. “I’m good at what I do.” 

Three cocked an eyebrow at her in silent argument. 

Five pouted. “The Raza was being stubborn, but I fixed it! Eventually.” She broke into a smile. 

The Raza. 

The alarms. 

Three frowned. 

One. 

Slowly Three put down the cards in his hand and glanced at One. Could it be that easy? No. Maybe. It had worked last time. 

“Make the alarms go off.” Three said quietly as he stood. 

“What?” Five asked, focused on the cards in her hand. 

“Make the alarms go off.” Three repeated. Stronger. Louder. More demanding. This would work. It would work. It had to work. This was the last chance. The last thing they could try. One would wake up. One would hear the alarms and wake up. 

“Okay.” Five said, uncertain as she set her hand down and left the room to do as told. Several minutes later the alarms started blaring. The noise pierced through Three’s ears, but he ignored the pain. He focused on One’s face. Still pale. So unmoving. 

A minute passed. Then two. The com link in Three’s ear buzzed with Two asking questions and Five trying to explain. 

Another minute. 

No change. 

“Come on, sleeping beauty.” Three whispered his plea. The words drowned in the intensity of the alarm’s cry. “Please. Come back to me.” Three didn’t want to beg, but he did it anyway. This was the last thing he could sit through. After this he was done. After this, One would really be dead. 

A twitch. Was it an illusion? Three stared with focused intensity. 

“You look scary.” One’s lips moved. 

Three blinked. His eyes moving to meet One’s brown orbs. Open. Sleepy, but awake. Gloriously awake. 

“You’ve been asleep for days.” Three explained as calmly and rationally as possible. “I hate you.” 

One smiled sleepily. “You don’t.” 

“Yes I do.” Three argued and pushed down on the bed. He felt a familiar burn behind his eyes. Damned if he was about to start crying over One. “I hate you.” 

“You don’t.” One’s pale fingers twitched. He winced, probably because his muscles were still asleep or simply because they were complaining for being still for so long. “You don’t. I don’t.” He whispered as his hand managed the barest of movements, fingertips brushing along side of Three’s hand. 

Three didn’t hesitate before his fingers were wrapped around One’s. They were still deathly cold, but they would warm up. One was alive. 

“Could you tell them,” One whispered, eyes wandering around the room before turning back up to Three’s gaze. “To turn off the alarms?” 

Three gasped and nodded. “You going to stay awake?” 

“Yeah.” One smiled. “I got your message. Loud and clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize about how long this took to post. Originally I was going to do an epilog as well, but as much as I loved season one, I kind of hated (what I watched) of season two. I can't stand shows that so willingly and pointlessly kill off characters. Let their deaths mean something! Let the audience feel a sense of closure. 
> 
> Eh, rant over. I have another fic that I wrote a LONG time ago, way back before this one that's about 21k unbeta'd. I read the last chapter of it and felt slightly inspired. It's a prequel where Catherine is a crazy bitch and Marcus (Three) is a reluctant knight in shinning armor. Sort of. Sigh. And of course there is Always and Forever...alas...


End file.
